


valentines Demonrose drabble

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: valentines day is fast approaching and jehu is trying to think of something special to give to aki meanwhile has aki got something for jehu and are they both ready for the day itself?





	valentines Demonrose drabble

**Author's Note:**

> so you're probably wondering what the heck is demonrose  
> and why a ship of such characters has been made  
> well i have your answer https://spiritsncrystals.tumblr.com/post/182134136162/demon-rose-is-the-crossover5dx-ship-of-aki-izayoi  
> i do recommend you read this before reading the drabble itself but if you decide to go into this blind go ahead~  
> i hope you enjoy

Valentines was approaching soon and the tealette was deep in thought. Jehu wanted to give Aki something special for valentines day something heartfelt and something that really expressed that he cared he gave a sigh of frustration "what can I give her that's special enough.." he meant to say it in his head but accidentally didn't "how about chocolate?" the tealette turned around to see yusei standing behind him, he wasn't wrong about the idea of chocolate he'd just been over thinking the whole time "right! I was just over thinking the whole time!" he slapped the palm of his hand into his face it was a stupid thing to forget when it's one of the most iconic things people give at valentines day ".. Er.. thanks for reminding me yusei" he felt a little sheepish about forgetting it and it was clear in his tone "no worries" the black haired male replied yusei understood that it meant a lot to both jehu and Aki so he didn't blame jehu for forgetting something so obvious as it was easy to overthink.   
Meanwhile aki was still at school but had found the time to try and finish working on her gift for jehu when she was joined by the twins Leo and luna "whatcha making Aki?" Leo immediately asked the auburn haired girl "Leo! You don't have to be so abrupt" his twin sister luna said before adding "it's for jehu isn't it?" and Aki nodded and then showed the twins what she was working on it was a Teddy bear that she was attempting to sew on wings similar to jehu's as well as adding a few other bits "my sewing isn't that great but I wanted to at least try this.." the stitching wasn't perfect but she'd made a decent attempt "it looks a lot like him" Leo commented "it's really cute! I'm sure jehu will love it" luna added with a smile "do you really think so?" Aki questioned and luna nodded "I do" 

Jehu had gotten what he needed to make the chocolate for Aki a mold and some essence as well as the chocolate itself "okay I'm going to make this as special as I can for her!" he was determined and excited as he was carefully trying to make the chocolate how he wanted "lemme guess he's making that for Aki" crow spoke to yusei as he had happened to walk in on what the tealette was doing and yusei nodded to the ginger haired male "yes it just shows how devoted they are to each other" 

The next day Aki and jehu met up both blushing with their gifts behind their backs "hey Aki.." "hi jehu.." both were a little nervous but then at the same time ended up revealing their gifts and both said "happy valentines" jehu had wrapped his chocolate for Aki in a small white box tied with a red ribbon and aki had completed her Teddy bear for jehu and had added a small Bokay of flowers in the bears hands "my sewing isn't that good but I hope you like him" Aki said giving jehu his bear look alike "like him? I love him he looks just like me but I love you more~" jehu replied grateful for his bear and then Aki opened the small box to reveal a heart shaped chocolate "sorry its so small it took me a few attempts to get it right.." the auburn broke off a piece and ate it "its good and it tastes like lavender thank you" she replied there was a pause for a moment before the two then hugged and kissed they both had enjoyed this valentines well and hoped for many more enjoyable ones.


End file.
